


of coffees, tarts and blown secrets

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Flirts, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, and he can, because this is an au, the one in which magnus is a nosey little fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: When Magnus finds something out about this cute barista, he can't stop asking questions. And royally screws up. Coffee shop au! Malec.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeyhooo! I wrote a thing that is actually a 2k thing? DAMN SON I'M PROUD. So yeah, this is part of the shadowhunters au monday thingy and I thought I should participate. Ayy. I hope you enjoy it. Leave a comment! ♥

The café was almost his second home by now. He really liked it here. The coffee was strong, the atmosphere quiet and the barista cute. Especially the tall one with the dark, messy hair, hazel eyes and tattoos. Well, that was what Magnus had thought before. Until last week when the guy – Alec – got coffee spilled all over his uniform and had to change into one with short sleeves. That’s when Magnus had seen them.

Runes.

He was a Shadowhunter.

And Magnus was curious as to why a Shadowhunter would be working in a café as a barista. Didn’t he have important matter to follow? Like killing some demons? Or demon-creatures like Magnus himself that are violate the precious, precious Accords the Clave made?

He huffed. _Whatever._ Maybe Alec was as sick of the Clave as Magnus himself was.

It wasn’t like Magnus didn’t try to find out. Ever since he had seen the runes he was dropping hints by using Shadowhunter vocabulary and making innuendos regarding his heavenly side. The first time he noticed the was asking about his tattoos. Since then he was also calling him Angel.

_‘Nice tattoos, Angel. They almost look like some sort of marks, don’t they? Haha.’_

But Alec never said anything suspicious. Maybe he was just very well trained. Of maybe he just wasn’t a Shadowhunter and assumed Magnus was trying to get into his pants. Not that Magnus would mind. Alec was really attractive.

Right now Magnus was studying for a test. Because yes, although he was a warlock, he had decided to take a break from being a full-time warlock. He wanted to update his knowledge for modern medicine. Well, he could’ve just read some magazines, but he also was curious about the experience of being in college nowadays.

So he was sitting in this cozy café, slurping coffee after coffee, occasionally a tea between and studied for anatomy.

He hadn’t even noticed that he had already emptied the cup when he picked it up and tried to take a sip, only to notice that nothing was left.

Just when he was about to get up and get a new one, plus maybe one of those sinfully delicious aplle tarts,Alec came over to him, coffee pot and plate with the desired tart in hand and placed the plate in front of Magnus’ nose and filled the cup..

“You’re a gift sent from heaven. Thank you so much, Angel,” Magnus raved.

“Glad to satisfy you,” Alec winked, “hey, can I ask you something?”

“Ask away, Angel,” Magnus grinned.

“Why do you call me Angel? I mean don’t get me wrong, I’mm not complaining,” he smirked, “I was just wondering. Because I have a name. and if you forgot, it’s right here.” He tapped his chest where the name tag was supposed to be, but wasn’t.

“Well, that’s awkward now, but it should’ve been here. I must’ve lost it. Anyways, I am – “

“Alexander, I know,” Magnus interrupted with a smirk.

“How…? You know what, I don’t want to know where you got my full name from. You still haven’t answered my question yet,” Alec reminded him, making Magnus grin as wide as the Cheshire cat.

Oh, he wanted to play that game? Well not today.

“Oh you know why, little Nephilim. Your runes gave it away,” Magnus laughed, “It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone. I’m just curious as to why a Shadowhunter plays barista, instead of hunting down demons and protect mundanes?” Magnus asked.

He really was just curious. And maybe only a little bit bitter.

Alec frowned in confusion.

“What the hell are you talking about? Nephilim? Mundanes?”

Aww, he thought he could hide from Magnus although he basically had revealed himself already to the whole world that was this café.

“Oh come on Alexander. Just tell me why you don’t hunt demons? Need a break? I mean I get it, taking a break is okay, but I never thought of you Nephilims as the ones that brew coffee for mundanes.”

“Look, Magnus, you’re like really attractive and cute, so I could forget what just happened, but this whole Nephilim stuff is kinda confusing and creepy,” Alec commented.

“So what do you mean? You don’t know what I’m talking about or what?” Magnus joked, until he noticed the strange look on Alec’s face.

And then, for a moment, Magnus started at Alec. And then it hit him, He just told a mundane about the shadow world, without any justified reason. Just out of the blue, because he felt the need to make a point.

“Shit. I have to go. Please, just forget this whole conversation, okay? Please, I’m sorry. Maybe I just had too much coffee today, I’m utterly sorry, excuse me,” Magnus stammered and then basically fled the scene.

-

What was he thinking? Couldn’t he have waited until Alec would’ve said something? Well, basically he did say something. And it had to do with Magnus calling him Angel. Just for the wrong reasons. Alec clearly did not know anything about the Nephilim. Which was just great.

After a few minutes of longingly looking at the café, he decided that it would be better not to go here for a little while. Which was a shame, because he adored this place. He sighed and turned around to go to the park when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Magnus!” It was Alec.

He smiled sadly before turning around and looking at the tall man.

“Hey, you forgot something,” Alec said with a smile and handed Magnus his phone.

“Oh, thank you. I didn’t even notice that I forgot it there.”

“No problem,” Alec replied. He looked at Magnus and his smile widened.

“Oh, and I see now,” he added with a grin. Now Magnus was the one confused.

“What do you mean,” he asked.

“You’re a warlock, aren’t you?” It was more a statement than an actual question.

“What? How did you find out so quickly? Oh god, the Clave will freak –“

“Now it all makes sense,” Alec interrupted, “I’m sorry for frightening you. The Clave won’t do anything to you, because you didn’t tell any mundane about the shadow world. I’m a Lightwood,” Alec explained.

“A Lightwood?!” Magnus gasped, “Then why did you act like you didn’t knew what I was talking about? Hell, I thought they would want my head or anything.”

Magnus breathed in deep and tried to calm himself down.

“I’m sorry to scare you,” Alec apologized, “I was just confused about the vocabulary you used. My mother never used those expressions. When you left, I quickly talked to her and she explained. She also advised me to tell you not to worry about the Clave.”

“I wasn’t afraid,” Magnus interrupted.

“Of course you weren’t. I just thought I’d resolve this little mix-up. And make sure that we won’t lose one of our really handsome regulars,” Alec said and winked. Magnus just grinned.

“Well, if that’s the case, then maybe I should go back in to finish studying for that nasty test,” Magnus suggested.

 “That sound lovely, but under one condition.” Alec smirked, making Magnus raise his eyebrows.

“And that would be?”

“Let me join you and drink another coffee when I get to take my break,” Alec proposed, making Magnus smile.

“That almost sounds like a date,” Magnus grinned to which Alec just answered with a laugh.

“Very well, I’d love to go on a date with you.”

-

“Oh my god, do you want fatten me up with all that heavenly tarts?” Magnus smirked, proud of his remark and even prouder when he heard Alec’s laugh.

“Okay, so how did you find out about me being a warlock?” Magnus asked curious.

“I once saw your cat eyes,” he answered, making Magnus’ eye open wide in horror.

“What? When? I use a glamour at all times! Did anybody see me?” He asked in panic.

“Oh no, calm down, nobody saw you. It was that time when you fell asleep on the couch next to the window and I woke you to tell you to go home, remember? I promise, nobody besides me saw them,” Alec reassured and gently put his hand on Magnus’. Magnus nodded and looked at their hands for a moment with a smile.

“Sorry, I don’t really care about the Clave. I just don’t purposefully break their rules. They are very drastic about their little rules and their punishments are rather unpleasant.”

Alec nodded understanding. They both took sips from their coffees and sat in silence for a moment. It wasn’t an unpleasant silence that was desperate to be filled. It was nice, they smiled a lot.

“Can I ask you something now?” Magnus broke the silence.

“Sure, ask away,” Alec replied with a smirk.

“Why do the Lightwoods have a café, instead of hunting demons?” It was something that confused Magnus since the moment Alec told him that he was a Lightwood.

“Because of me,” Alec simply stated.

“Oh? And why is that? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I don’t mind. When I was a child, ready for the rune ceremony, I felt like this wasn’t a good idea. My parents thought I was just being excited or nervous. And of course, I believed them. But the feeling didn’t go away. On the day of the rune ceremony, I felt so sick. Everything in me was screaming not to do it. But I was just a child and didn’t knew anything, so I just wanted to get it over with to make my parents proud. And oh boy, they were proud when they saw me entering the hall.”

Magnus was listening intensively. He knew that something had gone wrong on the day of the ceremony. Poor Alec, to most Shadowhunters this was one of the most important things ever to happen while your child grows up.

“Everything went well until they drew the Angelic rune on me. It hurt. It had hurt so bad. It wasn’t normal, Magnus. The Silent Brothers examined me after I almost died. This was the only rune that would stay. We tried twice afterwards to draw different runes on me. But with both tries I went unconscious. And that was when we stopped trying. My parents were of course disappointed, but they didn’t blame me. They made the decision to give me a normal human life, which was mostly pretty good. Well, until my dad left us, that bastard. Left her with 4 children. Unbelievable,” I’m sorry, now I’m just ranting,” Alec apologized.

“No, no that’s okay. I’d love to know more about you. I’m terribly sorry about your father.”

“Thank you. It’s okay. I mean, we are okay. Mom opened this café. My siblings and I are helping where we can. It’s actually not so bad being mundane, as you would call it,” Alec commented with a grin.

“Oh I never said it was,” Magnus responded with a smirk, letting his hands glide uup Alec’s arm.

“So why the tattoos then? They look awfully similar to runes,” the older one asked.

“Well, it might sound cliché, but I wanted them on me, since they’re part of who I am. Just because I can’t have them naturally, doesn’t mean I can’t have them at all,” he explained.

-

Magnus now usually stayed until closing hours. It was nothing entirely new for him, but now he had a different, much hotter reason to stay than studying for tests.

“Everything’s finished? Are you ready to go?” Magnus questioned.

“I’m ready. I have everything I need right here,” he retorted as he curls his arms around Magnus’ body.

“Well, that was awfully cheesy, don’t you think my dear?”

“Hmm, yes maybe, but it’s the truth,” Alec replied and in his eyes was so much adoration, that Magnus knew that trying out this ‘mundane college experience’ was the best thing he did in a long time. He didn’t even know that he was sad and lonely back then, but now whenever he looked at Alec, he felt the happiness that he had missed for so long.

Magnus wrapped his arms tight around in Alec’s torso and kissed him gently, enjoying every second of it.


End file.
